


The Only Dream I Wanted

by eighterlara



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighterlara/pseuds/eighterlara
Summary: Iori's best birthday.





	The Only Dream I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Iori.
> 
> (This fic is rushed amd and unbeta-ed. Sorry.)

When he first met Riku, he never knew that he will be attracted to him, he is cute. Granted. Everything he does is cute to his eyes. Falling in love with their center is not an option.

And he did.

When Riku turned twenty years old, the adult members took him out to drink as well with his twin, Nanase Tenn, who is also known as Kujo Tenn. He just turned out just like one of their members, Osaka Sogo. Has an alcohol intolerance. As they got back, he was still awake from studying. Riku just broadcasted that he was in love with him.

It was a mixed feelings. He was happy and unsure. But knowing Nanase Riku, he was innocent and honest. It might be real.

The next day, Riku suffered from a hangover, he swore to himself that he will never get drunk like that.

He remembered that he keeps on telling everyone how he was head over heels with Iori.

But, looking at the younger Izumi, Iori seems like he didn’t know about it. He was eating his breakfast like the usual. Before he left, Iori leaned closer to his ear and said.

“I feel the same way, _Riku_.” He gave him a quick smile as he left.

 ~×~×~×~×~×~

On Riku’s twenty third birthday, he proposed to him. The agency allowed them, as long as they are careful about it. The members, TRIGGER and Re:vale knew about them. The proposal preparation is very hard. He’s an idol, buying an engagement ring in a public place can cause them a scandal. He secretly keep in contact with Riku’s parents.

Asking for Kujo Tenn’s blessing is very hard than he expected. He deeply care about his twin brother.

 ~×~×~×~×~×~

Today, Iori’s twenty fifth birthday, he watched Riku walking on the aisle, wearing tuxedo with red necktie. He was so glad that he fell in love with this wonderful man.

Today is their wedding day. They flew all the way to Northmare, Rokuya Nagi’s homeland, as the man knew a lot of connection as he help to made their union private. 

Riku is the one who decided the date, he proposed on his birthday, their wedding in on his birthday.

 _Very nice, Riku_.

The red haired man stood in front of him, gave him one of his sweetest smile. He cannot wait that Nanase Riku will soon become Izumi Riku.

The ceremony start peacefully, they exchange their vows, until they are declared as Mr. and Mr. Izumi as they are about to share their kiss as a newlywed couple. Riku turned at him as his reddened eyes as he cannot stop from crying.

“I take that is a tear of joy.”

“It is. I love you so much Izumi Iori.” Iori wipe his tears as he smiles as he leaned closer to him.

“You don’t know how much I love you, Izumi Riku.” As he lock his lips with his husband.

_I thought you will just a dream that is hard to achieve._

_Now,the only dream I wanted, is to be with you._

_It is a dream come true. You’re here._

_My husband._

_Best birthday ever._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. :(
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> You may also contact me on tumblr and Twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: rixiamao1218  
> Twitter: @8lara_eighter8


End file.
